Double Date
by Chalant Lover
Summary: Wally, Artemis, Dick, and Zatanna are on a double date together. What happens when the boys forget and wings the date. It has a nice ending to it. All the way spitfire and chalant!


**Hi! I just want to write this because I really think there should be more stories of spitfire and chalant double dating. Well I hope you're going to enjoy this story. And also for those people who read my story Future, I have great news I'm going to make Future 2! Yay! And I promise after I update this story I'm going to start on it. I hope you'll enjoy this story too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice! And if I did I would have put season 2 where it had left from season 1!**

* * *

**Double Date**

Artemis and Zatanna entered the living quarters. They just looked at their two boyfriends who were playing with the new video game they got. They went behind the couch that they were sitting on.

"Ahem." Artemis said while trying to get their attention.

Robin didn't look back, but Wally did. He saw an angry archer and magician. He quickly paused the game and nudged his best friend.

"Dude, I was in the mode." Robin said. He still didn't see his angry girl friend behind him until he turned to look at Wally.

"What did we do now." Wally said with a confused voice.

"You forgot about the double date you promised us." Zatanna said. She pulled off a mean batglare at Robin, and for sure Robin was filled of horror in his eyes under his shades. Not that much people can imitate batglares like his and Batman.

"Sorry, we didn't know it was today." Robin said while he was trying to block the glare away.

"What are you talking about, we told you this morning." Artemis said.

"Wait was it when Robin was on the computer and I was sitting next to him with a big smile." Wally said then he had a flashback.

_*****Flashback*****_

"I can't wait to play this new game. I'm so glad I have a friend that's a hacker." Wally was almost jumping from excitement. There was this new game that was going to come out in 2 and a half weeks, but to a speedster it was like a life time.

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this." Robin was still looking at his laptop waiting for the downloading.

"Hey I'm the Wallman." Robin just rolled his eyes when Wally said that.

Then another voice said, "And is the Wallman ready for the double date tonight."

Wally looked up and saw his girlfriend. He was about to say something, but then Zatanna entered the room too.

"Hey Artemis did you tell about tonight?" Zatanna asked.

"Yeah I just did."

"Don't worry about a thing babe we got it all planned out." Wally assured her. And that was a complete lie. Robin just winked at his Zee.

Then Zatanna smiled back and asked, "So I'm guessing you guys are excited."

Before they could say some more the computer made a little noise and both of the boys eye's widened. Then they both cheered and said, "Yes!"_  
_

"Wow," Artemis scoffed and rolled her eyes, "boys."

"Totally." Then both the girls exited and left the guys with their new downloaded awesome game.

_*****End of Flashback*****_

"Yeah why?" Artemis asked.

"Well we weren't really paying attention." Wally answered.

The two girls face palmed. Then Robin said, "Don't worry Dick Grayson is on the job."

The four of them all new his secret identity because he told Wally, Zatanna was his girlfriend, and Artemis just figured it out. He went back to his computer and looked for a place.

"Hey guys I found this new place in Happy Harbor that's a roller skate rink and in front of the skating rink is a bowling ally which is also a place to grab a bite." He suggested.

"That sounds nice." Zatanna said.

"Yeah lets go right now." Wally said as he pointed with his thumb at the door which led to the zeta tubes.

* * *

They were putting on their on their skates on a place called 'Wheeles'. Yeah they new it sounded cheesy, but the inside was pretty big and disco lights were every where. And the music that played along with it was dancible. (**I don't even know if that's a word**)

"Hey Dick I hope you won't let me fall." Zatanna whispered to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He whispered back. Even though they're dating they still keep their flirting. They just smiled back together and left Wally and Artemis still on the sideline.

Artemis saw the two couple hold hands and went skating together. Wally was helping her tie her skating shoes on. She thought to herself, "_Yeah the baywatch is stubborn at times, but I love it when he makes it up to me._"

They both helped each other up. And then they started to skate in the skating area. Artemis and Zatanna sort of fell a lot of times because when they got ready, they didn't know they were going skating. Although the boys were really good at it because they even pulled off a little trick.

After that they went to their partners and held hands like what a smooth gentleman would do to her lady. Wally was helping  
Artemis go faster, because you know he's all about being fast. (**I'm rolling my eyes. I can't believe I put that.**) And Dick was helping Zatanna try not to fall anymore, so he could still keep his promise.

They were all tired of skating so they thought it was time to go down the street and relax a little while eating in the bowling ally. Wally was saying yes very fast. He wasn't only hungry, but he was also ready to use those moves that they do in movies when the man goes behind the women and shows her how to throw the ball while making it romantic. Artemis knew that Wally was going to try this move. So she acted like this was her first time in a bowling ally.

Before the guys left to buy food Artemis said, "Hey Wally I hope you know how to bowl because this is my first time."

Wally just grinned and winked at his girlfriend. Zatanna heard what she said and asked, "Your so lying, this isn't the first time you've been in a bowling ally."

"Yeah I know that, but I'm pretty sure that Wally is going to try some romantic move on me. It isn't everyday you can get a romantic Wally; sometimes you just have to squeeze it out of him."

Zatanna giggled, "True, that's why me and Dick always flirt with each other."

"I can see that." Artemis said.

When the boys came back they saw their girlfriends giggling at each other. They just thought it was a girly moment like when they have bromance.

"Okay the food has been ordered all we have to do is wait, but I already set up 2 lanes for us so we can play." Dick said.

"Okay which lane is it?" Zatanna asked.

"Umm," He looked back at the paper, "12 and 13."

"It's over there." Wally pointed out.

Richard was going to say a witty comment like 'no duh Einstein' or 'We have eyes too', but he just didn't say anything for the sake of the girls. He knew that they would try to either wrestle each other or be in a fight like that time they wrestled for a twinkie.

Anyways Wally and Artemis got dibs on lane 12 and Dick and Zatanna got 13. They set up the charts and they were ready to play.

_*****Wally and Artemis*****_

Wally was the first one to go first. He did pretty good he knocked 8 out of 10. then it was Artemis's turn. Wally handed her a bowling ball. Then he asked, "Do you need any help."

Artemis just smiled and said, "Sure."

He went to his position that he was going to do. Surprisingly enough it made Artemis blush a lot. She looked back at Zatanna and she winked at her. Then Zatanna did a thumbs up. When they let go of the ball and hurtled to the bowling pin they looked at astonishment when all the pins went down. It was a strike. They both cheered. It wasn't until they stopped when their food was here. They tried doing the same thing again. They didn't care which one was winning they just know that their having fun in their own little special way.

_*****Dick and Zatanna*****_

Dick offered for Zatanna to go first, but she said that he could go first. He didn't argue. He took a bowling ball and tried to get his magician's attention, "Hey Zee look at this."

He threw the ball while sliding on his knees. Zatanna just giggled at him. Dick looked back and saw that he hit 9 out of 10 of the pins. He got another ball to try and hit a spare. He threw the ball. Zatanna saw how he leaned a little bit when he wanted the ball to the direction he was leaning on.

The ball missed the pin, "So close!" he grumbled.

"Okay it's my turn." Zatanna said. She grabbed the ball and waited for the pins to rearrange itself again.

But before Zatanna could throw the ball Dick said, "Hey Zee if you want I can help you too. I know Wally is going to try that cheesy move that he saw in the movie, but I bet I can do it better."

Zatanna smiled back at him, "Artemis told me Wally was going to try that move. And she's only trying to act like she doesn't know how to play bowling so she can squeeze the romance out of him, but you don't have to do that."

They just laughed together. Then she saw Artemis wink at her so she gave her a thumbs up. Then she threw her bowling ball towards the pins. Luckily enough she got a strike. She looked back at his boy wonder and said, "Are you whelmed yet."

"I'm totally whelmed." He smirked back.

They did some more flirting then they got their food. Wally kept on taunting them to at least try the move because it was 'a lucky move'. So they tried it and he was right. They had a double. It's crazy how things work, but at the end they all enjoyed it.

* * *

They were all finished with bowling so that officially means they were done with their double date, but that didn't stop their night. When they got back to the cave Robin suggested they go to the beach. He had his sunglasses again because Wally, Zatanna, and Artemis were the only ones on the team that know his secret I.D. They brought blankets with them to lay down on the sand.

Zatanna and Robin were cuddling with each other. She took off his shades and kissed him on the lips so he wouldn't argue. And it did work. They were looking at the stars that was above them.

Then Wally asked Artemis, "Okay I know we messed up at first, but we did good at the end right?"

Artemis looked at his eyes and she kissed him on the lips then she said, "Right."

The boys did a fist bump, but Robin always does the blowing up at the end and Wally does the jellyfish. Artemis and Zatanna just ignored that and looked back at the night sky while listening to the waves clash to the shore. Maybe they should do this again, but next time they have to make sure the guys are ready. Although they wouldn't mind if they wing it again; all they really cared was to spend some time with their boyfriends more.

* * *

**Okay I hope you enjoyed this story. **

**And I'm really hoping that you will enjoy Future 2! And anyways I hope you people can review on this story and/or read my other stories too. **

**Review!**


End file.
